Camp Terra
by Jitan
Summary: ( A spin off of Camp Gaia, which actually conencides it...and I already asked permission to do so! so XP)
1. Shameless Destruction

Camp Terra  
(Yes I am doing a spin off of my good friend Daggers story called Camp Gaia. A no I didn't ask....j/k I did...but I thought this would be a fun thing to do. Considering who is in Camp Terra...Any way I'm her good buddy Jitan...and well...here's muh side of the story.)  
  
Lani and Brahn stood before the cabin of Madain Sari, watching the golden flames dance about the beautiful timber. Both with wicked smirks plastered upon their faces as the youngest of them all, Mikoto, stood in absolute silence, not understanding any of this cruel joke. Yet high above the treetops, stood the ringleader in all of this. Long silver tresses flowed in the wind as ivory skin shimmered in the sun light. A long drawn out cackle echoed through the day as they all finally disappeared from the site, letting it burn to the ground. The ringleader, Kuja, knew what was to happen. It would arise like the phoenix, but on a much later date then the following year...  
  
Transmission one  
The Aftermath  
  
Kuja Tribal sneered as he stepped on to the tainted earth of Camp Terra. Once again he had to return to this hellhole, yet once again would he get his revenge on those idiots of Camp Gaia. He placed his pale hand upon his forehead, blocking the suns rays from his crimson gaze, trying to see who had returned to the lot. The young a feeble minded Mikoto sat upon a small tree-stump, placing a small blue ribbon in to her dirty blonde tresses. He sighed, so his sister was sent here as always, and she never questioned why she couldn't be with 'Jitan' as she calls him.  
He nearly leapt from his boots when a gentle hand touched his shoulder; he quickly spun around, dropping his already dusty duffle bag to the ground. There a young woman stood, her long auburn tresses hung around her chest, and a scarlet pipers hat lay upon her head. Kuja scowled a bit, before smiling gently at the girl; after all he was only a bit jumpy at this camp.  
"Lani, good of you to return to this place." He gestured lightly, trying to keep his elegant from being startled.  
"You too Kuja, then again, when am I never happy to return to you?" She was mocking him, and he knew it. She flipped her hair back, now carrying her bags off to her cabin. There only being two cabins in the area, it was decided the first time any of them showed up that one would be a boys cabin and the other a girls.  
Kuja nodded, quickly retrieving his bag from the ground. He brushed it off as much as he could, watching the dust rise like smoke. He coughed lightly, as small particles of the dust slipped into his mouth. He then shook it off, now striding over to his cabin, where he was to meet his fellow conspirators, Zorn and Thorn. He kicked open the cherry wood door, watching to two 'jesters' jump in fear to see him. He smirked, tossing his bag over to his bunk, watching the two shudder in fear.  
"Well, well, well, welcome back to camp." He snickered lightly, leaning in the doorway.  
"Kuja, welcome back." Zorn bowed quickly  
"Welcome back, Kuja." Thorn quickly followed in the bow.  
"You don't have to bow to me you fools." Kuja scowled at them both, causing them to jump back a few feet.  
"Yes sir"  
"Sir yes."  
"You babbling idiots shut up and don't speak to me the rest of the day. I have plans for this years revenge on Camp Gaia." Kuja pushed from the doorway, keeping a steady gate as he passed the two clowns he considered his friends.  
He snickered once more, now beginning to unload his stuff into its proper place. Once he was considered 'unworthy' to be at a summer camp, and now look where he was. He sighed, now peering at his own reflection of a headboard mirror. He admired himself, and he had liked what he saw at times, but then his own genes reared its ugly head. He glowered at his tail before turning away in disgust. This time he would get his revenge, and his little brother's, Zidane's; crush would be apart of it this time.  
  
End Transmission  
  
( o.O;; all righty...that has no edits, no mistakes and no redos. This is me first chapter of the series that coincides with Daggers'. Yes you might be surprised with the different writing styles, but most of the Dialogue between characters from Camp Gaia and Camp Terra will remain the same. Anyway...please leave a review and tell me what cha think...cause I need some inspiration to actually complete something!!! ) 


	2. Faithless Thought

(Transmission two)  
(Expression)  
  
Mikoto stepped into her cabin, glancing around the room. It was so empty, unless Brahn and Lani where here. She glanced into the mirror, almost afraid of what she was to find. She knew her reflection; she had gazed at it several times. This time, something was different. Dust was scattered about the looking glass; cracks and shadows seemed to crawl their way across the framing. She only smiled; this was what she thought of herself.  
"Mikoto honey?" Lani had followed her inside, watching what she did curiously.  
"Yes?" She turned around, her voice lacking in emotion in all ways.  
"Dear, what's wrong?" Lani tossed her bag aside, walking to the girl. "You can tell me. We girl hafta stick together ya know."  
Mikoto couldn't help but smile.  
"Well, I am worried what my brother has in store for Camp Gaia this year." She was almost saddened when Lani and Brahn burnt down Madain Sari.  
"Aww, don't worry about it. Kuja is just sore for what happened last year." Lani smiled, trying to cheer her up.  
"And what will you be doing this year?" Mikoto questioned, gazing at her.  
"Well, not sure. Kuja hasn't said a word about it this year." Lani smiled sweetly. These girls are really kind once you got to know them.  
"Oh...all righty." She smiled a bit weak, but still was happy that there was hope that it wouldn't be so terrible.  
  
Fratly sighed as he stepped from the counselors cabin. He was trying to convince Garland not to jump to conclusions about him and Freya. He was right though, they did cross the lake to see each other, but he wasn't going to admit it in fear that he would loose his job. He glanced out towards the lake where Camp Gaia lay; one day Freya, we wont have to cross a lake to see each other...  
  
Garland grumbled as he scanned a few of the new applications. None seemed interesting or qualified enough to be working at this camp. He sighed then tossed them aside, scowling a bit. Everything was going well so far, it was just as he had planed it, but this year he wanted revenge on that babbling fool Cid. 'Better counselor my ass.' He sighed, and then laid down upon his 'bed'. He wasn't going to let him get to his thoughts this time.  
  
Kuja yawned a bit, turning away from his 'perfect' image. It was hard enough that he was always stuck with these fools, but they always seemed to prove their worth. Zorn and Thorn, identical twins that say the exact same thing to get on each other's nerves. Something that annoys everyone around them, but it was amusing to watch at times. He peered over the surroundings of the cabin, and then growled.  
He quickly stormed past the twins, returning outside once more. The bright sun burning his eyes as he winced, trying to glare at Zidane from a far distance, but it was no use. He shook his head irritably, pondering some other motives for revenge. Maybe they would burn down the counselors cabin this year, or even sabotage some sort of event, like their bon fire thing they held every year. Maybe, he thought, just maybe he'll try something with Eiko, and she was an easy target after all.  
"It's funny what you substitute, for me and all my thoughts of you. You have some strange way of thinking, and I only hope that the new flavor of the summer is someone cute this time..." he snicker lightly, clearly mocking his brothers choice of woman.  
  
(End Transmission)  
  
(WHOO Chapter two! I was beginning to worry that no one was reading this. –sighs a bit- Please forgive my writing style. I am trying to build up to a good point for a better dialogue. .;; yup...anyway...please enjoy and review n.n ) 


End file.
